Baby, It's Cold Outside
by BrennaM
Summary: Wilson and Cameron get stuck singing at the Hospital's Children's Christmas Party. Oneshot.


_**Baby, it's cold outside.**_

"Baby, it's cold outside."

She turned at the sound of his voice, her hand on the handle of the door. "Wilson, I just live down the hall. I somehow think the cold won't affect me."

James Wilson fidgeted slightly and slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Um, I meant the song. Baby, it's cold outside. You know…the one that Doris Day and Bing Crosby sang?"

Cameron blushed slightly in her misunderstanding. "Oh, sorry." She chuckled softly and then walked back towards Wilson.

"That sounds like a good one to do. How did we manage to get stuck in this again?" She asked.

"House can be awfully convincing. What I want to know is how exactly he got roped into playing piano with us singing at the party for the kids in pediatrics." Wilson replied.

"I'm guessing that Dr. Cuddy and clinic hours had something to do with it." Cameron stated with a wry smile.

The two doctors laughed, comfortable in each other's company.

_**I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
**__**So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
**__**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
**__**My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour**_

"Well I suppose I should head out. Thanks for dinner…it was nice."

Wilson slipped one hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair, ruffling it slightly. "You know I never have thanked you for finding this apartment for me."

Cameron smiled. "I don't think I could have asked for a better neighbour. House mentioned you were looking, and well, I figured six months on his couch were probably long enough for anyone. I'm expecting a church to saint you at any moment."

Cameron shuffled slightly as she looked around the room. "I'm sure it is a lot smaller than what you are used to, though," she added a moment later.

"Smaller than House's couch? The man has his moments, but those blue eyes only carry him so far, you know," Wilson said with a wink.

Cameron laughed and Wilson blushed lightly. "I meant from your house with Julie."

His expression sobered slightly. "She put a lot of work into that house. I know she loved it more than I did. Heck, most of the time I spent more hours with the couch in my office than at that place. She deserved to keep the house. Besides when am I ever going to have large fancy dinner parties? I much prefer small intimate ones."

Cameron sucked in her breath lightly, fully aware of their recent intimate dinner together. While Wilson's eyes bored into her, they stood still for a few minutes, each of them quietly contemplating.

"You know Chase and Foreman are starting to talk." Cameron stated all of a sudden.

"Oh?" Wilson motioned towards the couch and the two of them sat down.

"I don't think they quite understand the three of us."

Wilson chuckled and shrugged his agreement. "We aren't your regular set of people are we? You used to be in love with House and then you got over him. Then he became obsessed with you, and then he got over you. And somewhere along the line you and I became good friends."

Cameron nodded. "I think we both realized that we work better as friends than as lovers. As for you and I, well, we were destined to be friends. We are House's only friends, and that gives us an instant connection."

"That is true…" Wilson grabbed Cameron's hand to give it a gentle squeeze as he drifted off. "Geez Allison! Your hands are like ice. Why didn't you tell me you were cold? Let me pour you a brandy."

Wilson stood up and walked towards the liquor cabinet. Cameron's eyes widened slightly (though she wasn't really sure why). "No, I really should go."

"Ah come on, you can stay for just one more drink at least. It's not like you have a long way to get home." Wilson said with a look on his face that she could not deny.

"Ok, but I'll stay for just a half a drink more," Cameron stated.

Wilson chuckled softly and nodded. "Ok, why don't you put on some music and I'll pour."

_**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

Cameron stood and walked over to the stereo, turning on the power. Immediately she noticed that it was set to the one station that played nothing but holiday music. Looking over her shoulder she spoke. "Aren't you Jewish? Why listen to Christmas music?" She adjusted the volume to an appropriate level and then walked back towards Wilson.

"I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to listen to Christmas music," Wilson said with a smirk.

Cameron blushed and took the drink that was being held out to her. "I'm sorry. That didn't quite come out the way it sounded in my head."

Wilson laughed. "That's ok, I understood what you meant." He sat back down and paused before speaking. Cameron always loved this about him; it was as if he was thinking of exactly how he would say something before he did. It was something that she rarely did herself, but ought to. It would have saved her some embarrassing conversations in her past.

"I like how it makes me feel," Wilson continued. "It makes me feel . . ."

"Makes you feel funny?" Cameron interrupted with a smirk.

Wilson laughed. "In the right company it does."

Cameron felt her face go hot from the blush spreading on her cheeks. She looked down at her drink and swished it around in the snifter. "What's in this drink?"

Wilson's head tilted as he regarded the pink tinge he could see through a few strands of hair that covered her face as she looked down. He shifted closer to her. It was an inescapable feeling, this pull that he felt.

Having felt the couch shift Cameron looked up and Wilson's face was close to hers. His eyes looked deeply into hers and he raised his hand up to take her drink from her. He bent towards the coffee table and placed them both down with a clunk. _Was he panting? _he wondered to himself.

Cameron's eyes were wide with surprise, but she was riveted. Unable to move she sat there wondering what he would do. He sat back up and his face was close to hers.

"Allison." A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of her name. He said it like it was the most beautiful word he had ever heard. Her lips parted and his eyes flickered down to them. She saw his tongue dart out to lick his own lips, as if he could taste her on them already.

_**C'mon baby **_

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

"James…" She whispered in a husky tone. Whatever she was going to say became lost as he growled suddenly and his lips cut her off.

He couldn't take it any longer, and the moment she said his name his body felt like it had caught on fire. His hand slid up into her hair while his tongue slipped into her mouth, he didn't want her to pull away. If that were to happen, he felt he would be lost.

Her hands clutched onto his tie, desperate to hold him close to her as she sucked gently on his tongue. If he were to stop now, she didn't know what she would do. Surely she would die.

_They weren't close enough_ Wilson thought in a haze of lust. Cameron squeaked lightly as she felt herself being pulled into his lap, but she settled in quickly, neither of them breaking the moment. Their heads tilted this way and that, as their tongues pressed and licked and searched.

He wanted to taste more of her so his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw line and then down along her neck. Cameron tilted her head back and gasped as she felt goose bumps form on her flesh. "James…I really should go…" She said in breathy gasps.

She heard him murmur against her neck and the heat of his breath made her moan softly.

"You are so delicious Allison." His voice sounded strained, and when he shifted her in his lap, Cameron immediately understood why as she felt his erection press into her leg.

"House…he will be suspicious." Cameron gasped as Wilson nibbled on her collarbone.

"Fuck House," Wilson growled as his arms tightened around her.

Cameron pulled away slightly and looked down at him. Her eyes were dark with desire and it took all of Wilson's strength not to rip her clothes off and plunge into her right there.

"House is not the one I want to fuck right now…and that's my point. If we continue, he will know. Are you ready for that?" Her voice was barely there, but he heard every word as if it were spoken through a megaphone.

"I've been ready for that for a long time now," Wilson whispered.

Cameron's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really. How could I not fall in love with you?" he replied.

Cameron couldn't help but stare at him. "L-Love?" she said with a stutter.

"Shit. I'm sorry Allison, but I have. I have fallen so damn hard for you. Do you think we have a chance? Do I have a chance with you?" The confident womanizer that Cameron knew had vanished, and instead remained an insecure man who was afraid to be hurt. She blushed knowing it was her that did this to him.

How does one answer the questions that he asked her? What did she feel for him in that moment? What had she felt for him over the last few months? Her eyes flickered back and forth as she looked deeply into his pleading eyes. She searched them further, looking for something, and when she finally saw it her eyes filled with tears.

Her heart had suffered greatly over the years. The loss of her husband had made her heart go numb until she felt the heat return when she grew to love House. She still loved her boss, but that love had changed. It had evolved from hero-worship to romance, to hatred, and then finally to friendship. What they had together now could never be broken, for she was just like Wilson was to him.

The hospital was a rumour mill, and the three of them had often been the hot topic of conversation around the nurse's station. When Wilson lived with House they all believed the two to be lovers. Then Cameron grew close to them both and soon all three were having lunches together or seen on the balcony overlooking the street while talking to each other. 'The Triad' was their label. Perhaps they were right in some ways. They were a triad. Each of them unable to live without the other, but there had not been anything sexual between them until now.

So it was here at this moment that Allison Cameron saw something in Wilson's eyes that she had never seen before now. It was the love that she once saw when her husband looked at her, the love that she felt she would never find again.

To answer his question she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. Their kiss this time was slow and loving, but with each touch, each caress, each moan it became more frantic. Soon they were both standing and walking for the bedroom door.

"Do you really have to go?" Wilson asked. He walked backwards as he held her hand, pulling her gently.

She let herself be led and her eyes flickered over Wilson's shoulder as they approached the door. "Well maybe just another half a drink more…" Her lips turned up slightly in a cheeky smirk.

Wilson grinned as they walked through the doorway and he didn't stop until he felt the press of his bed against his legs. He pulled her towards him until he felt her pressed completely against him. He raised his hand and lovingly caressed her cheek, and when his lips next found hers, they were lost in each other.

_**I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

Chase watched Wilson and Cameron as they sang together. Both of them were leaning against the piano and they were facing the children that surrounded them. They were barely touching, just the sleeves of their shirts really, but it was the way they leaned ever so slightly towards each other. Chase could see it. Chase hated it. Chase was damn jealous of it.

She was meant to be his. He was the young one, the attractive and rich doctor. They had even slept together (and it had been fucking brilliant. Literally). Ok, sure, she was high at the time, and in love with House. But all he had to do was wait for his boss to crush her and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

It hadn't worked like that, though. No, she hadn't fallen to pieces after her HIV scare. Instead, she had pulled herself together and hadn't needed anyone to help her. Now he had to stand there and watch as she fell in love with someone that wasn't him. Oh yes, it was there. Perhaps not _before_ -- while everyone had spread rumours about them -- but there was something more between Wilson and Cameron _now_.

They were comfortable with each other. There wasn't even a sexual tension happening like he had seen before between them, so that could only mean one thing. He grimaced to himself and then cursed softly.

Wilson shifted and his arm rubbed against Cameron's. Suddenly the air around them changed and it was enough to choke him. He couldn't watch anymore.

_**Baby it's cold outside **_

Brr its cold….  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well…..I really shouldn't...alright

Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again….

Wilson and Cameron's voices melded beautifully as House knew they would. His fingers moved on the keys of the piano expertly and his eyes remained on his two friends. There was a touch, a look and unspoken words.

He couldn't help but give a smug smile. It was rather brilliant of him, he had to admit to himself. All they had needed were the right conditions. And what better time than the holidays to get two people that should be together..well together.

It had been easy to get Cuddy to force him to play the piano and he even got less clinic hours out of the deal. This by far was the best damn Christmas present he had ever gotten for them both.

And for himself as well.


End file.
